What's Happening?
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Ray, Allie, Gabe, and the duel masters are gone. For some reason a force prevented them from opening the veil. Now the kids great grandchildren are 14 and they recieve the gauntlets. They get sucked into the creature realmand have to learn to survive. I only own my OCS: Natasha, Brian, Trina, Roran, Tori, Brittney, and Natalie. I will post their descriptions on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime in the Future

_It has been many years since Ray, Allie, and Gabe had their adventures in the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. They are all gone, and their great grandchildren are at the age they first learned about the kaiju realm. After the events with the creature rulers no one was able to open the veil anymore. A force stopped them from doing it. Soon the order disbanded. The masters went their separate ways, except for the fire and water masters, who eventually got married and had children. After the order was no more, Master Kimora sold the dojo and temple to Rays family, and it has been in their family since then. Ray, Allie, and Gabe remained in their home town to protect the temple, and the Kaijudo ways. Allie and Ray married each other and had three children. Gabe married a girl he met named Sasha, not the light angle Sasha, and had a child. When the children reached the same age they were they passed the Kaijudo secret onto them, then they passed it on to their children. The gauntlets were passed down in the family until now when they are about to pass the secret to five children that will change everything._

* * *

Natalie Pierce-Okamato was driving down the road with her best friend Roran Wallace. In the back of the car was her three children, Trina, Brian, and Natasha, and Rorans two children, Tori and Brittney. The five of them had been best friends since they were babies. They did everything together, they even shared their birthday, and now they were about to learn something that they would do together for the rest of their lives.

"So why are we going to the dojo? We don't even open on Sundays. It seems like a waste of time to go when we're not even going to let in any customers." Trina complained. They had gotten her up on her do nothing day to go to work.

"Logically speaking there is always work to be done. We could do anything at the dojo on Sundays that could profit us." Brittney was so much like Gabe. She looked at everything with logic and statistics.

"We're here. And today is a special day. We are going to pass on a tradition that's been in both of our families since your great grandparents. It is called Kaijudo." Roran spoke quickly as he left the car, swiftly unlocked and opened the door, and went to the back room with the others trailing him.

The children looked at each other in confusion, as the two adults started to set their things down. That is until something off about the wall caught Natasha's eye. She walked over to the wall next to a mirror with dragons going up the sides and found a part of the wall that pushed in, moving the mirror, and revealing a hidden stair case. She chuckled nervously and said over her shoulder, "Guys, come look at this."

They went over to her and their jaws dropped. They looked to see the adults had left the room then quickly walked down the passage. When they reached the end they found themselves in a large temple made of stone. Looking on in shock they found their way to the large room with light radiating from it. When they got there they saw five chairs and five gauntlets. Each of them picked up one of them and put them an. As soon as they put them on they changed, each a different color.**(Natasha had Rays, Brian had Allies, Brittney had Gabes, Tori had a yellow one, and Trina had a green one.)**

"Whoa! This is sweet! How did they do that little changing thing?" Natasha asked as she made nice fluid motions with the gauntlet. That was a bad idea though, because as soon as she did a portal opened up with a blue symbol, the water civilization crest, and it sucked them through it.

As they fell through Brittney shouted to the rest of them, "HOLD YOUR BREATH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE MIGHT END UP!"

They all sucked in their breath just in time to fall out of the portal into water right in front of something that looked like a spit cup with arms, legs, eyes, and antennas. They all looked at it for a few seconds with it staring back before it exclaimed, "O.M.G!"

* * *

**Yes boys and girls Gargle is the first Creature that they meet. That is after they have water suits. Hope you all like it. Please review it and tell me what you think. –VectorPrime155**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay! I hope this chapter is to your liking!**

* * *

Swim to Thorns

The group of children watched as the spit cup scrambled around on the little platform they were on, picking up these little balls. The next thing they know, they were breathing fresh air and talking to the little guy."My name is Reef Prince Glu-urgle. Also known as Gargle."

That seemed to make a light bulb appear above Natasha's head.

She started to scour her bag for something while Trina, Brian, Tori, and Brittney sat up front next to Gargle. He was explaining how he had earned his nickname. "Long ago Gargle became BFFs with human boy named G-abrile. We defended Earth and the Civilizations from the evil Choten. But after we defeated evil friends never called upon Gargle again." His antenna drooped... until he saw the gauntlet Brittney had. "OMG! You have G-abriles gauntlet!" He started angrily gargling in a strange language none of them understood. That is until they surfaced. Gargle looked up to the cliff looking at the crops they could barely see. "Welcome, new friends, to the home of friend Bob!"

"FOUND IT!" They all looked back to see Natasha holding up a, slightly soggy, journal. "I found this last night in the attic. It was great-granddads. I read the last entry. It sounded like a boatload of crazy at first, but with whats going on I'm starting to give it some thought."

Opening the journal to the last few pages she started to read:

_It's been so many years since our adventures in the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters, and now as I feel the life force leaving my body I look back at it. I remember when the duel masters were testing me to see if I was worthy of being in the Order. That's when I first summoned Bob, or Tatsurion the Unchained. Giving him the nickname Bob after he misunderstood the saying Bob and Weave. Meeting Gargle during the competition to catch the Burn Belly. Saving Allie and Squeaky from Lord SkyCrusher. Regaining my memories from the mother cyber virus in the water civilization. Fighting alongside Bob in the Nature civilization tournament. The last experience that I've relived every day was when we repeated the process of creating the veil. It sent all of the kaiju back to their realm, cutting us off from them. I still remember Bobs last words to me: _See you soon, my friend. _I was never able to keep that promise. The next time I tried to summon him a strong force blew up in my face. After that every time someone tried to bring a kaiju to Earth or go to the kaiju realm something stopped them. Eventually the order disband, the dojo and temple was sold to my family, and everyone moved on in their lives. Eventually Allie and I got married and had children. Gabe married a girl he met and had one child. In all the years that passed there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about what might be happening with our friends. To any of my descendants that read this if you ever find your way into the kaiju realm, and you meet our friends please tell them that We're sorry._

_Raiden_

When she finished reading she said, "There's a piece of paper stuck in the back." Pulling it out she unfolded it and held it so everyone could see it. It was a picture of Ray, Allie, Gabe, Bob, Squeaky, and Gargle. She passed it to Gargle at his request, and while he stared at it an ear shattering roar came from the right, and a blur went by scooping up Natasha and the journal.

* * *

**Bobs POV**

I had been visiting my mothers kin when I saw it. I was flying over the water to escape my brothers for awhile and I saw the puddle, I can't quiet recall what they called him, the large human male in the blue shirt would fight with. he was standing on one of those water civilization platforms with five humans. He and four of the humans watched the other one, a female that looked disturbingly like Ray, read from a book. She then pulled out a paper unfolded it and handed it the puddle. That's when I saw it. As she passed him the paper I saw gold on her hand, when I looked closer I realized it was a gauntlet. Rays Gauntlet.

Rage grew inside me. I knew Ray would never abandon any friend he created a bond with, so I swore that if I found the one responsible for keeping him from summoning me again that I would evicerate them. Letting out a roar that would put my fathers roar to shame, I tucked my wings in and dove at the platform. I snached the female up, and pulled up to hover high above the others. Growling, I brought her inches from my face and said, "I'll give you one chance. _Where _did you get that Gauntlet. _**SPEAK!**_" She stared at me before carefuly holding up a journal.

"I'm Natasha. I found this Gauntlet in a Temple. You're Tatsurion the Unchained aren't you?" I slightly nodded. "I'm Raidens Great-granddaughter. Here let me read you part of the last entry in his journal: _It's been so many years since our adventures in the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters, and now as I feel the life force leaving my body I look back at it._..._I still remember Bobs last words to me: See you soon, my friend. I was never able to keep that promise. The next time I tried to summon him a strong force blew up in my face...To any of my descendants that read this if you ever find your way into the kaiju realm, and you meet our friends please tell them that We're__ sorry."_

I stared down at her. My friend was dead, and I could never be there for him again. He blamed himself for a situation beyond his control. All of this was so much. And here in my claws was a girl that looked so much like him. A reminder of what I lost. Opening my hand so she was sitting in my palm, I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. And then she climbed over my horns to my back. Looking back at her I tilted down so I could land and get her off my back.

* * *

**SO... do you like it? Please review it. It makes me very happy when you do. -VectorPrime155**


End file.
